So So Summer
by ghilliekitten
Summary: Tibby's life seems to be spinning out of her control. Will her entire summer be riuned?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, and everything that you don't.

"_Why?_" was the first though that crossed Tibby's mind. _"why?" _ But that was the problem. There was no why that was good enough. Lena, Bridget and Carmen would all be going on vacation this summer, but she was stuck.

\

" _I don't even like chemistry anyway, why do they have to require it?"_ She thought as she peddled her bike to the bookshop of the local college.

" _I have to be responsible and take care of business. How stupid. I didn't ask to have to take chemistry. This had better be worth it!" _But as she pulled up to the bike rack, and chained her bike with her new U - lock she wasn't sure it would be.

" _Just because I'm finishing up my high school chemistry … how does that mean I should take it again? How will this ever be useful in film?" _ But she knew it would be no use arguing. Her dad had said that that was what she needed to do, and that was the end of that. It was the way it always had been, and wasn't about to stop being that way now.

She stepped into the Student Union Building, and looked around. There was the cafeteria, the campus post office, and a big sign pointing to the bookstore. She followed the sign through a winding hallway covered in post office boxes to the entrance to the bookstore.

_Might as well get this over with."_ she thought as she placed her backpack on the tile and pushed open the door, walking inside.

" _Wow. All the textbooks. All shiny looking and pretty. But I shouldn't let myself get distracted now. I have to find the book I need for chemistry." _ She pulled out her schedule, and looked at the course number.

" _Chem. 103. Nice." _ Her high school chemistry teacher had been nice, but she hated the subject.

" _chemistry … chemistry … ah, here it is. Chem. 451 … yikes. Chem. 389 … bah. Chem. 245 .. Grr. Ah, here it is. Chem. 103. Wow. One hundred dollars. I'm glad that This isn't coming from my non existent income. I'd get a job this summer, but I'll have no time with the class and homework. Oh, well." _

After picking up her chemistry book, Tibby went over to get her bill.

" We might have to disenrol you from your chemistry course" the person at the registrar's office informed her. _ " Yay! An excuse!" _

" Why?"

" because you aren't taking the co - requisite, trigonometry.

" _Merde! That's not an excuse … well, okay, only an excuse to pile on more work! Merde, Merde, Merde! Not to mention I'll have to explain to Dad why I need more money. Oh, well, Thus goes life."_ And so, feeling discouraged, Tibby got back on her bike and went home.

Tibby pulled into her driveway and parked her bike. _" Well, at least my parents don't live on the outskirts of town. It'd take forever to get to my classes. It'll take me 20 minutes as it is!"_ Tibby's thoughts were interrupted by her older sister bursting into the room.

" What are you doing here?" she asked _ " I hope I don't sound as bitter as I feel … I guess" _

" well, I just broke up with my boyfriend" _"oh, boo hoo" _ " and Dad said I could move back in." _" oh, great. Just what I needed to make my summer perfect. As if I'm not miserable enough already, you HAVE to come and make me feel worse. I shouldn't be so mean, I know you don't mean to make me feel bad, but how can I not? You're everything I'm not - very pretty and sexy. Not to mention 21 … you always make me miserable. Can't you just go away and leave me alone and stop making me feel more down and out than I already am?" _

As soon as was politely possible, Tibby went to her room. She didn't want to think about her classes for that summer. She knew she'd struggle with Chemistry - her high school chemistry teacher was really good, and she'd struggled with the class. He'd offered to help her, but she knew she'd never take him up on it. Again, her sister intruded on her thoughts, bursting into the room, smiling happily, oblivious to Tibby's dislike.

" what is it now?" Tibby asked, a little annoyed.

" Dinner's ready" her sister said. Tibby looked at her clock, and sure enough, it was six pm.

" _How did it get so late? I could have sworn I was only in here for a few minutes."_ Tibby became totally immersed in an awareness of her surroundings, and especially her sister. There seemed to be something different about her …

"_oh, great. I think I know what it is, too."_

" what's up""

" what do you mean?" _" don't lie. You know exactly what I mean."_

" you're pregnant, aren't you?"

" how did you know?" _" I HATE YOU!" _

" I don't know."

" Did you tell Dad yet?"

" No." _"of course you wouldn't."_

" So what are you planning to do?"

" I don't know. I want to keep it." _" fuck you."_

FLASHBACK (Tibby)

_I was sitting on one of those little exam tables, my mind wandering around, not really paying attention to what the doctor was saying . Until he said those words _

"_You'll never be able to have children." I didn't realize how much that would change my world, but it did.._

END FLASHBACK

Tibby went to dinner obediently, only talking about the new class she would have to take. Her mom told her not to worry, she'd get her a trig book. Since Tibby couldn't find a decent excuse to go to bed early, she had to endure hours of staying up before she finally got to go to bed.

She couldn't fall asleep. Finally she decided that the best thing to do would be to cry.

" _She always comes in and ruins everything! Now she's pregnant! Why? Why'd she have to do that? She knew it would make me miserable, didn't she! Oh, sure it was an accident, I DON"T CARE!"_ Tibby sobbed into her pillow until she finally fell asleep.

A/N : Love it? Hate it? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow - I'm actually updating! Thank you to my reviewer Evil But Friendly Rival J

There was always an awards assembly on the last day of school. Those who played sports, were on special academic teams, or had outstanding accomplishments. Tibby walked with boredom to the gym. She had never enjoyed this assembly, had always wanted to avoid it, and never gotten an award. She didn't play soccer like Bee, (or any other sport for that matter)

Her mind started wandering to the summer

" _Why can't we just travel? Lena's going to Hawaii, Carmen's going to France, and Bee's going to be a legislative assistant in Washington DC. I'm stuck here."_

"Welcome to this year's last day of school assembly!" the announcer's voice boomed, interrupting Tibby's thoughts.

" _yeah, yeah, yeah. Last day of school. And I'm gonna be BORED for a week until classes start! Maybe I can think of a project … but … no … that's not enough time to get ANYTHING accomplished. Sigh." _

" Earth to Tibby …" it was Lena. Tibby smiled.

"Hi Lena."

They passed the rest of the assembly in conversation, totally oblivious to what was going on in the assembly.

That evening, they took out the Pants. It turned out that Lena would get them first, then Carmen, then Bee.

The week passed fairly quickly. Lena. Bee and Carmen all headed off in their various directions, leaving Tibby, as it were, stuck. She spent most of the time in her room, listening to her favorite artist, Josh Groban, thinking of a certain foreign exchange student from Germany who had been in the chorus last year…

Tibby's mom called her one morning while she was playing solitaire on her computer.

" I just met a student who says he's in the trig class, but they cancelled it because there weren't enough students." _ " That would be great! Please, please, PLEASE let that be the case!" _

" I dunno. I'll call the admissions office to find out"

… Ring, Ring …

"Admissions office, how may I help you?"

" Um, I heard a rumor that the Math 111 was cancelled … is that true?"

" Let me check." (a pause) " No, Math 111 is still being held." _"Merdre! Why?" _

" Thanks."

"No problem"

"Bye"

"Bye" (click)

The morning of her first day of classes, Tibby wished she didn't have to do this. As she left her house at 8:30, she thought about what she could have done that summer. As she peddled into town, she thought of all the cool things her friends were doing, and wished she could do some of those things as well.

Tibby walked into her trig class, walking along the double row of tables, and looked at the whiteboard in the front of the room. She sat down at one of the tables.

"Hi" came a voice from beside her. " My name's Bria. What's yours?"

"Tibby" At this point the instructor, Amorgin Barocio came in.

" Hello" he said ( though with a very thick Welsh accent) " Welcome to this summer semester of trigonometry. I'm passing out a syllabus,. As you can see we'll be doing a lot of things this summer.

There will be daily homework, and a quiz every day that will cover the material on the homework. There will also be daily class work after each section. I must apologize for that. I'm only a grad student, and my boss says that this is how he wants the class run" Amorgin grinned an apologetic grin. Meanwhile, in the back of the room, his boss grinned evilly and walked quietly away, unnoticed …

"Well, I guess we have to start doing math sometime, so let's start with section 1.1"

After her trig class, Tibby still had two hours to kill before her chemistry class. Slightly appalled at the amount of homework she had, she trudged up the stairs to the upper floor of the library. And found the study rooms. She walked past rows of bookcases, finally coming to the last study room. It had a window that provided the perfect view of the campus - a blanket of green grass with trees growing through it. To Tibby it was beautiful.

" _Dang it, I wish I could just stay here. the view is so pretty and I love the way the light comes in and lights up the room. You don't even need to turn on the light … but I better get some homework done. Looking a the trees and flowers isn't going to count for a whole heck of a lot other than keeping me up until all hours …" _

Tibby pulled out her new graphing calculator, book, notes, pencil and extra paper, and started working diligently on her homework. An hour and a half later, she put everything back in her backpack, and slung it over her back, noticing how heavy her chemistry book was, and the bulge her helmet made in her backpack. She then went down to the bike rack where she had left her bike early that morning (the building where her math class met happened to be right next to the library) and cycled across campus to where her chemistry class met.

"Hello, I am Seamus Pearce, and I'll be your chemistry teacher this summer. First I'd like to talk about how this class is going to be structured. I give 5 tests. Each will count as 20 percent of your final grade. There will not be any homework other than studying and reading the chapter in your chemistry book. I expect you all to take notes during lecture, though there will not be a direct grade for doing so. It does provide you with the information to study. Be warned, though, I give extra information that isn't in the textbook, but I also don't cover every last bit of the material in the text, but you are responsible for knowing it, all the same. I'm hoping to cover at least to chapter 19 this summer, we'll have to just see how things go. Any questions before we start? Good. Okay, with that settled, we'll start with chapter one …"

After her chemistry class, she went to the math help session. She walked up the stairs, and cautiously opened the door. There was no one there.

" _What an I supposed to do now? Oh, well. I guess I'll work some more on what I can understand before I delve into the range of the unknown." _ She settled down at the table and started to work, but was surprised when someone came in the help room.

" Hi … did you need any help?"

" Um … I just had a question about …." she said nervously.

" okay, why don't you just relax? That's the first rule of math … don't panic." Tibby smiled.

" I just had this question - the back of the book gives a different answer than what I get, and I'm wondering what I'm doing wrong."

"let's take a look."

" ah … okay, here's what you're doing wrong - you're over - simplifying. You should leave your answer in terms of Pi, and everything will be fine. Is there anything else?"

"no, but thank you."

" no problem, and remember … don't panic."

Tibby peddled her bike home, only to find it locked, and her family all at their respective work places. _" Maybe it's a good thing that I'm taking these classes after all. It will keep me from being bored, and it will keep me from interacting with my stupid big sister. I just wish they didn't insist on the door being locked. It's torture having to stand out her in the sun after a bike ride and unlock the door." _ She then unlocked the door, and headed for the living room to do her homework. She was halfway through reading her chapter for chemistry when her sister, flanked by her two huge dogs came in.

" whatcha doin?"

" reading a chapter in my chemistry textbook." _ " like you care. Why don't you and your bodyguards go somewhere else and leave me ALONE?" _

" Test?"

"not for two weeks, but this is our homework. It's more interesting than math, at any rate." _"not to mention that I got all of my math done at the help session.. That was a real miracle." _ as soon as she figured she politely could, she got up and took her studying to her room.

"_ah, piece and quiet … at last … but then, that's one of the advantages of having one's own room, I guess." _ Tibby stayed in her room, watching her kitty, CuCulian play with his new toy until her mom called her for dinner.

A/N okay, I know I'm mainly focusing on Tibby here … If you want to read about Lena, Bee and Carmen, just say so … also, if you have any ideas, for this story, it would be helpful … Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: - I didn't get any reviewers for my last chapter! (cries) and since no one told me they'd like any of Lena, Bee or Carmen's stories, I guess I'll just stick with Tibby …

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay?

Several shrill "meows" pierced the air in Tibby's bedroom. Tibby yawned, rolled over, and, turning off her alarm clock, got up.

"_Another day"_ she thought. It had been like this for a few days now, with only limited variations. Sometimes she stayed up all night to do her homework, sometimes she didn't. She wondered how she was going to survive eight whole weeks of this torture. After a while, she went to the kitchen, and after munching a quick breakfast, went off to her class as fast as her bike would let her. It was the same every morning - she was sure that she would be late for her class - and never was. She would always sit there, waiting, for her class to start, the first one there. Then Bria would show up, and they would talk about much of nothing. The trig class was - well, trig. Tibby tried her best, but she had never liked the subject in the first place, and being forced to take it, well, that was another matter entirely. At least she had friends, though. Or, more specifically, a friend - Bria. Bria was in her trig class, and her chem class.

"Good morning." Came Amorgin's voice, as he entered the class " Let's start out with a quiz, on your homework from yesterday" He write the two questions up on the board, and gave them ten minutes to finish them.

" I hope you all have read section 1.4. It's mainly practical applications to what we've been doing, but if you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them." After a few questions were answered, Amorgin started the lesson 2.1 - discussing the problems, doing class work problems, and then moving on. After about an hour and a half, the students were dismissed.

"Hey, Tibby …" It was Bria.

"yeah?"

" would you mind getting the notes from chem for me today? I have to go to the dentist." Bria made a face, and Tibby sympathized. Tibby would rather go to chem class than go to the dentist.

"Sure. When do you want them?"

"Whenever's good for you."

"Should I just drop by your house after math help on my way home?"

"That works" Bria smiled a grateful smile " Thanks."

"Hey," said Tibby " What are friends for?"

" _I guess I shouldn't say that I don't mind in the least. It keeps me away from my sister. Not to mention that it's kind of flattering when people ask you for your notes." _

Chem class went by very quickly - well, in comparison to the trig class, which seemed to drag on forever. Math help seemed to drag on forever, too, not helped by the fact that Tibby couldn't stop thinking about that foreign exchange student from Germany, Erik …

_FLASHBACK _

_Tibby's mom drove her up the windy road all the way to the house where the party was. She had both been looking forward to, and dreading the party. On the one hand, there was the fact that she would be able to spend a few hours hanging out with Erik and her other friends. On the other hand, there was the fact that Erik was going back to Germany. Her mom's voice interrupted her thoughts._

" _You know, if you don't want to go, that's fine."_

"_No, Mom, that's okay."_

" _You have the cell phone, so call me if there's anything you need, or you want to get picked up."_

"_I know" But Tibby was still worried that she would be too early, so she waited until someone else came and went into the party before she got out of the car, and walked towards the house. She was feeling a little nervous - everything, from the planning of her outfit on, had, it seemed, led her to this point. She was torn between running away and running headlong into the party, but settled on walking calmly in. She was greeted by Erik's host parents, and joined a group of people, all hanging around and talking. Soon more people arrived, and, formed groups. Lena, Bee and Carmen weren't there, so Tibby wasn't sure what to do. She tried being part of two groups at once, but met with no success, so she hopped around, from group to group. She was a little scared to go talk with Erik, but at the same time, wanted to. The food was brought out - or, rather, the chocolate cake. Tibby took some … and promptly spilled it on her pants. Needless to say, she was SO embarrassed - she managed to wipe off most of the chocolate with her napkin, and promised herself that she would limit herself to chocolate covered strawberries from now on. A few chocolate covered strawberries later, Erik sang. They had been in chorus together, so Tibby wasn't surprised - but oh, could he sing! Tibby wanted to burst into tears on the spot, knowing that it might well be the last time she heard him sing. The chocolate covered strawberries were also making her thirsty, and there was only lemonade, which she didn't really want. There was still some time left before the party was over, so Tibby spent some time talking to random people, and a little time talking to Erik. All too soon, the people started leaving, and Tibby's mom came to pick her up., so she went to say goodbye to Erik. She went to bed that night and cried. _

_END FLASHBACK _

With a flourish, Tibby put the answer on her last trig problem, and packed up her stuff, trying to concentrate. She peddled her bike over to Bria's house, and gave her the chem notes. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to leave as soon as was polite to do so. As she peddled home, she stopped at a stoplight, and was aware of the car beside her, and a middle aged man in an electronic wheelchair - She knew him, sort of, and didn't like him. He could be a real pain, and besides, he was just plain creepy. The light turned, and the car did as well, not seeing the man in the wheelchair. He stopped the car, and started yelling at the driver of the car. Tibby got out of there as fast as she could, glad she wasn't the one he was yelling at.

After finishing her chem homework, Tibby sank into her bed, and nearly fell asleep before a sudden thought jolted her awake.

"_Dang it, I haven't taken my meds." _ She got up, fumbled around in the dark kitchen, looking for the right bottle

" _How many times does this have to happen? I'm always nice and warm, or tired, or something, and then I have to take these stupid meds."_ She looked down and the small bluish pill before tipping it into her mouth and taking it.

"_oh, well, as Paul Verlaine says ' La vie est la'" _she said, before falling asleep.

AN: please review? I don't think we're allowed to answer our reviewers in our stories, but your responses will be on my bio page … oh, and for those who don't speak French, 'la vie est la' just means 'life is like that'


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Sorry it took so long to update … this chapter has been ages in the making … but oh, well … at least I've updated sooner or later

Disclaimer - please refer to the disclaimers in the previous chapters. I don't feel like repeating it.

Thank You to my reviewer, titanschick !

Tibby woke up the next morning, and had to look at the calendar before a realization hit her. "Today's my sister's birthday!" Not that it mattered. There would still be school, as always. She didn't even care. Her sister always had the best birthdays - her parents would always make a special coffee cake for breakfast, and then they would go out for lunch, and then there would be a barbeque for dinner. There would be tons of presents for her and loads of attention, besides.

"I wonder if she'll tell Mom and Dad that she's pregnant today …" Tibby thought bitterly. Then, with a flash of anger decided she didn't care.

I'll just stay away for most of today, anyway. I'll probably get in the way of them paying attention to my sister anyway, so I might as well stay at school and study. Besides … I really don't want to be there when she tells Mom and Dad … "

Not even bothering to stay for coffee cake, Tibby peddled her bike off to school

"It really is so peaceful in the morning, All quiet, with the birds singing, and the mountains are so pretty and purple. It's so still here, I wish I could stay here, instead of going to school, "

Her trig class went by as normal - the quiz over the homework the night before, the lecture, the in class assignment, and the homework for that night … It had somehow all become part of the routine. The only thing Tibby couldn't stand was the waiting. All she wanted to do was leave her class. Ste felt the nearly irresistible urge to go walking around. She knew that she couldn't leave her class, but she didn't care. Her legs were itching, telling her to get up, and take a walk … NOW. She found that she couldn't concentrate on the work or the lecture, taking her notes only reflexively, her main focus seemed to be getting outside.

As soon as she wrote down her last homework problem, she walked quickly out the door, and decided that she didn't care that she had a lot of homework - she needed to take a walk somewhere. Running would be preferable, but her backpack was so heavy and she didn't really want to run with it on, and couldn't really leave it anywhere. She started to walk off past the library, then had a better idea. She turned around and walked over to the bike rack, and ride off in the opposite direction. She passed the building where her chemistry class was held, and kept on going until she reached the campus golf course. Chaining her bike, she decided that maybe she could leave her backpack and helmet here … she couldn't see anyone …

She had no clue where she was going, but she didn't really mind. She decided to mainly keep to the shade of the trees around the golf course, so that she was less likely to be caught unawares by any random golfers. The golf course, despite being pretty and green wasn't all that large - or at least, the part of it where Tibby was wasn't. She walked around, and wondered about the part of the golf course that was on the other side of the road that ran right through the middle of the campus, but she decided that she didn't really have time to check it out. 

After a while of exploring (and re - exploring) the golf course for about half and hour, Tibby decided that she had better get back and start to work on her homework. She sat in the downstairs lobby of the chem. building, and tried to concentrate on the trig … it wasn't THAT hard … she'd actually been able to do most of it in her class … 

The chemistry class went by nearly as slowly as the trig class. There was the inevitable reading and the homework - Tibby hated balancing chemical equations … she couldn't see any possible use for them in her life … well, except perhaps to annoy her. But she dutifully balanced out each equation that her teacher had given her, and read, and re read.

As soon as she got home, she could smell the barbecue She was glad that it was a small barbecue - not something where all of her sister's friends were invited. Tibby grabbed some food and sat down at the table, and began to eat. 

Eventually everyone left, and Tibby, her mom, dad and older sister were alone in the house. Tibby began to get this ominous feeling …

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you … I'm pregnant!" Tibby didn't bother to wait and find out if the confusion that followed was an angry confusion or a happy confusion, she just got herself out of there as quickly as she possibly could, and was very glad that she could go unnoticed at times.

AN - please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! ( at least, that's the current theory …) 


End file.
